Back Together
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: After a huge fight, Charlie and Wonka part ways for a year. But after both enter the same game show on TV for a chance to win a million dollars, they are forced to work together despite their unresolved fight - and their growing attraction to each other. Charlie/Wonka SLASH so don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside. This story is based off of the 2005 movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Back Together**

 **Summary: After a huge fight, Charlie and Wonka part ways for a year. But after both enter the same game show on TV for a chance to win a million dollars, they are forced to work together despite their unresolved fight - and their growing attraction to each other.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Pairing(s): Violet Beauregarde/Mike Teavee, Willy Wonka/Ms. Beauregarde, Charlie Bucket/Willy Wonka**

 **Warning(s): Some intense kissing/making out scenes**

* * *

Their fight occurred on a dark, rainy night. Charlie was 18 years old now, and had been living at Wonka's factory for a long time. He and Wonka were sitting in their shared office, brainstorming ideas for their factory when Charlie asked, "Mr. Wonka? Do you think I'm a...a good chocolatier?"

"Define 'good'," Wonka said, which didn't sound like a good sign.

Frustrated at Wonka's response, Charlie added, "You know. Creative. Inspiring."

"Charlie, my dear, I think you have a very creative mind," Wonka said. He said this lazily, almost slurring his words. "But you lack the experience of, how did you put it, of a 'good' chocolatier. You still have a lot to learn, and well, my work is better than yours."

Charlie's mouth fell open at Wonka's harsh words. "Are you serious? Have I not done enough to prove myself to you?!" He stood up from his chair in outrage.

"My dear, it's - it's not that-"

"I'll prove myself to you one day," Charlie said, his voice breaking and tears filling his eyes. "No wonder you used to be such a recluse, who'd want to be around you?"

They yelled some pretty ugly things at each other that night, until both of them were exhausted. They had been very close over the years, and this was their first real fight. Wonka wasn't the most social man ever, and maybe his words came out wrong, but that was no excuse. In the end, Charlie said, "I'm leaving, and don't come after me! I'll make a chocolate factory of my own!"

The door slammed and Wonka was left staring at it, more upset than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

 _One year later_

"Infuriating man," Charlie scoffed as he threw his newspaper down. He'd just finished reading about the new chocolate ski resort Wonka had just opened. He was probably making hundreds of thousands of dollars, Charlie thought angrily. Why hadn't he thought of it first?

"You know, you could just go to the slopes and talk to him," Mike Teavee, his roommate, pointed out. Mike had certainly changed over the years. He still loved his video games, and was majoring in computer science at his college.

Charlie wasn't in college, however. He had his own successful factory that made more than enough money for him to live off of. But Mike had needed a place to stay, and Charlie offered to let Mike live with him.

"I don't want to talk to him," Charlie said.

"Oh, grow up," Mike replied, some of his snarky attitude from their childhood years showing. "He's been trying to contact you."

"Relentlessly," sighed Charlie, annoyed. It was true. The man had left him voicemails, emails, letters... "He's obsessed with me."

"He cares about you," said Mike. "Even after all this time. Why don't you just meet up with him - hold on, what's that?"

Mike was now paying attention to a TV commercial about a game show that offered its winner a million dollars. "Charlie, we should sign up for this! Do you know what we could do with a million dollars?"

"'If I had a million dollars...'" Charlie sang the Barenaked Ladies song, and Mike groaned. "That sounds amazing. Can you imagine winning?"

"We could buy a mansion!" Mike said excitedly. "And so many video games."

Charlie laughed. "Let's do it."

* * *

Across town from Charlie and Mike, Wonka woke up to the sound of knocking on the factory door. He got out of bed, slipped on a robe, and opened the door to find Violet Beauregarde's mother, who was also - if you can believe it - his girlfriend.

"Are you ready to go, Willy?" she asked him. "Violet's there already, and let me tell you, she's very excited about this."

"I'm coming, don't worry," he said, giving Ms. Beauregarde a small kiss on the lips, although his slight attraction to her was slowly fading. He went to his bedroom, wondering why he was still with he if his attraction had passed. He knew he should be honest, but she really was a great woman and he didn't want to hurt her. But there was someone who he wanted...

Charlie and Mike got on the show, which was that same day, so they got a call about it quickly. It turned out that Violet Beauregarde was hosting their show.

"This should be interesting," Mike said as he pushed open the door to the building the address had shown them to. "Very interesting," he added, nudging Charlie and pointing.

"Oh, no," Charlie gasped. To his horror, and Mike's amusement, Willy Wonka sat among the other contestants.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked the first chapter! I'm proud of this idea, and I rewrote this first chapter several times so I hope it turned out ok. Review please and let me know what you think :) Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my goodness, thank you all so much for your support! I'm glad so man of you like my story, it will keep me motivated to update more :)**

 **DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames: Thank you! I love Mike/Violet too, there will definitely be a lot of them in this story.**

 **VerucaBeyotch: I just added Mrs. B to make Charlie jealous and create drama. Don't worry, they won't end up together.**

 **marcela: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like my story! Here's a second chapter for you :)**

 **Now on to the story :)**

* * *

Charlie stood outside the room, staring in at Wonka. "Oh no - oh no," he gasped. "What do I do?!"

"Go in and talk to him," suggested Mike casually.

"No, I can't," Charlie moaned. "And when he sees me...when he sees me..."

"When he sees you, you guys can finally make up?" Mike finished eagerly.

"Is it too late to back out of this?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Mike said. "But do you really want to back out of a chance at a million dollars?"

Crap. He'd forgotten all about the money the instant he saw Wonka. "No," he sighed in defeat. "He's not ruining my chance at becoming a millionaire." Charlie pushed open the door and refused to make eye contact with Wonka, who looked surprised. Not that Charlie was staring at him, he could just see him out of the corner of his eye.

Unfortunately, the only seats left available at that point were beside Wonka. Mike took the seat behind him at once, and Charlie was left to - unwillingly - sit beside Wonka.

Charlie stole a nervous glance at Wonka and then quickly looked down when he saw Wonka staring back at him. "W - what are you looking at?" he stammered.

"Someone I haven't looked at in far too long," Wonka replied.

Charlie felt himself flushing at that and scoffed to hide his true feelings - sadness, regret, guilt...He was feeling so many mixed emotions right now. But this was too awkward; he couldn't even look at Wonka.

Their host - who was surprisingly Violet Beauregarde - walked in. Charlie barely recognized her after so many years. She introduced herself and then said, "Your challenges will be in a two-person team and will mostly be trust exercises and communication skills. But as with most game shows like this, there's a twist - you will not be competing with the person you signed up with."

"What?!" Charlie gasped, praying hard that it wouldn't be Wonka. "But you said we had to apply in teams-"

"Yes, well..." Violet read off the names of the teams and Charlie groaned, furious when he heard that he would indeed be partnering with Wonka. Fabulous.

He glanced over at the man, who seemed amused. "Think something's funny?" he snapped. Wonka's smile dropped and he looked away awkwardly.

"Your challenges will be spread out over this week," continued Violet. "Today's challenges will probably take a while, seeing as the first one will be in complete darkness." Charlie hadn't seen that one coming. "It will be an obstacle course that you will have to help each other through, but obviously you won't be able to see it, so you'll have to feel around the room for your obstacles."

Charlie sighed. Could his day get any worse? He was scared of the dark, and Wonka knew it. He looked over at the man, embarrassed. Wonka knew some of his deepest secrets. Before he'd left the factory, Charlie had confided in him a lot. They'd been extremely close.

Wonka smiled sadly. "I'll be there if you need me. Don't worry."

Well, Charlie hadn't been expecting that. He felt a pang as he made eye contact with Wonka for the first time, and then felt a fluttering in his stomach. He could smell Wonka's cologne, chocolate cologne...

"Teams, please follow me," Violet said.

Charlie blinked, that feeling gone, for now. He and Wonka got up and followed their host, where she dropped teams off separately down the hall and blindfolded them. Guards led them in to the dark room and then removed their blindfolds. Charlie gasped, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "Wow, it's...it's really dark."

"You okay, there, Charlie?" Wonka asked him.

"F-fine..." Charlie went towards the sound of Wonka's voice until he bumped into something that said "Oof!" "Sorry!" Charlie exclaimed. "Do you mind if I..." He didn't finish, but he gripped Wonka's arm with his hand, not wanting to let him go. He needed a reminder he wasn't alone in this dark, unfamiliar place. They could very well be surrounded by tarantulas right now and Charlie would have no clue.

"I don't mind at all." Wonka pressed close to him as they walked forward in the dark. Both of them ran into the wall at once. "Whoops." Wonka's laugh made Charlie's stomach flutter. "I think this is a wall."

"Congratulations," Violet's voice said over the loudspeaker. "You're ahead of the other teams, just so you know. But now you have to find a way to get over the wall. There are objects all around the room and you have to find objects in the dark that could help you."

"We should probably split up, then, 'kay?" Wonka suggested. His gentle voice made Charlie feel bad for a second. They'd lost a whole year together. They were so close...Charlie gripped on tighter to Wonka's arm and wrapped him in a hug. "What's this for?"

"It's an apology," Charlie said. "I...I missed you."

"I missed you, too, my dear." He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him and he felt like he was home.

Suddenly, Violet's voice came over the loudspeaker again. "The other teams are all ahead of you," she said. "You can kiss and make up later."

Charlie abruptly pulled back from their hug, now thankful for the dark so Wonka couldn't see him blushing. "We weren't kissing!" Although that doesn't sound like a bad idea, thought Charlie.

Wait, what?

"So...splitting up," Wonka said awkwardly.

"Right. I'll go left and you go right." This resulted in the two abruptly smacking into each other. They laughed and went the opposite directions.

After almost twenty minutes of blindly feeling around the room, Charlie called, "I found something! I found...a ladder!"

He followed the sound of Wonka's answering praise, dragging the ladder with him, until they were repositioned by the guards in front of the wall, the ladder leaning against it. "I'll help you up," Wonka said.

"How will you get up then?" asked Charlie, concerned.

"Don't worry about me," said Wonka. "Come here." Charlie stepped forward and he felt Wonka's strong arms lifting him onto the ladder. Charlie climbed up and then helped Wonka up.

They worked together for the next two hours in the dark. When they finally got past the obstacle course, they were the first team to get out. The light was blinding at first, and Charlie had to wait a few minutes before opening his eyes. When he was able to see again, he saw Wonka smiling at him. "What?" Charlie asked. "I haven't forgotten that night, you know."

"I know," Wonka said. "But this is a start. Did you see how well we worked together in there? We even beat the others!"

"Yeah...I suppose we did," said Charlie.

"You hugged me," Wonka murmured. "You still love me."

That was true, but Charlie was too shy at the moment to say it. Emotions were swirling around inside him, making it hard to tell exactly how he was feeling. Wonka's own eyes were filled with love as he stared at Charlie, and Charlie found it hard to stay mad at him. He reached over and put his hand on top of Wonka's, feeling the other chocolatier jump in surprise.

"Charlie? Wonka?" Mike was standing in front of them, and Charlie blushed and removed his hand. "This is Andrew."

"Nice to meet you," Charlie said, reaching out and shaking Andrew's hand. "Are you Mike's teammate?"

"Yeah," Andrew said. "It's so cool - Mike loves the same video games I do. And we go to the same college!"

"What a coincidence," said Wonka.

"Well you guys can study together-" Charlie started.

"And play video games, too," finished Mike.

"You two finish your sentences now?" Wonka looked jealous, and Charlie's eyes widened.

"No!" exclaimed Charlie. "We're not like that. We're just friends."

The four boys stared at each other, an awkward silence consuming them. Charlie was blushing. Mike and Andrew looked confused, and Wonka looked just as embarrassed as Charlie.

Luckily, Violet entered with the remaining teams, saving them from discussing anything else. It was time for their second challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to all who have been following this story! I always look forward to reviews :)**

 **DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames: Thank you! I think you'll like this next chapter ;)**

 **lamiabeauty: I'm glad you like it! Here's another chapter for you**

* * *

Their second challenge did not take place in the dark, for which Charlie was grateful. It was basically a talent show. "I wish I had my guitar," Charlie said. He had been singing ever since Wonka got him voice lessons and he also learned guitar so he could accompany himself.

"Don't worry, Charlie, you will be provided with anything you need to be able to show me your talent," Violet assured him.

"Thanks," said Charlie, relieved.

"What are you going to sing?" Wonka asked curiously.

"An original," Charlie said, blushing a little since the song was about Wonka.

Beside them, Violet and Mike were talking even more than Charlie and Wonka, laughing occasionally. Charlie wasn't paying attention to their conversation. "Those two would be cute together," Wonka said.

"I think so, too," Charlie agreed.

"All right," said Violet, standing up. Charlie thought she might be blushing and he shot a curious glance at Mike, who went a matching shade of red. "First team, Charlie and Willy. Please follow me."

Charlie was tempted to ask Violet what was going on between her and Mike, but he didn't personally know her very well and didn't think it was his place to ask. Besides, he could just ask Mike later.

"You said you needed a guitar?" Violet led them backstage and handed Charlie a nice acoustic one that looked a bit like his own.

"Thanks." Charlie went to the front of the stage. Violet went to sit beside Wonka in the audience. Which song to sing? He'd written many about Wonka, but did he really want him to know about his feelings? At one point, he'd been in love with Wonka. Was he still?

He knew the answer then: Yes.

Charlie averted his eyes and looked down at his guitar, avoiding Wonka's gaze. He chose a song that spoke of how alone he felt when he and Wonka had been separated. That song only had a few subtle references about Charlie's feelings and he hoped Wonka wouldn't pick up on them.

When he was finished, Violet and Wonka both clapped. Charlie dared to meet Wonka's gaze. He couldn't tell if Wonka had figured it out, but either way he looked stunned. Charlie knew he knew the song was about him. That much was obvious.

"Charlie-" Wonka quickly followed him after Charlie left the room, but he wasn't quick enough.

"I - I don't want to talk," said Charlie.

"Charlie, we have to at some point!" Wonka protested.

"Not now," Charlie said. "I - I'm not ready." While they had been getting along all right, they had yet to talk about anything deep, and Charlie was getting emotional from the song.

"Please, Charlie," Wonka said. "We were so close..." Tears filled the man's eyes and Charlie's heart lurched. He'd never seen Wonka cry. "Did you write that for me?"

It took a moment for Charlie to realize what he meant. "The song? Oh...Yeah..." He felt himself blushing.

"It's very beautiful." Charlie didn't realize how physically close they were now until he felt Wonka's fingers slipping in through his. Charlie's heart was beating very fast.

"Charlie, Willy, are you - oh." Violet grinned when she saw them together. "Are you guys finally making up?"

"I certainly hope so." Wonka's gaze met Charlie's, and Charlie couldn't remember how to breathe. Violet left them alone and Charlie's whole being ached for Wonka to kiss him. Instead, what Wonka said was quite the surprise. "You should come to the factory for dinner tonight."

"My family still live there?" he asked. Charlie still spoke to his family, of course, but they only met outside the factory.

"Yes," Wonka said. "But Violet and her mom are coming over for dinner tonight. Mike's coming, too."

"Mike?" Charlie repeated. "Okay, but why Violet and her mom?"

"Because I'm dating her mom," Wonka informed him.

* * *

 **AN: Poor Charlie! I do love writing cliffhangers though, haha. Please review and I hope you liked the new chapter! Updates soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Since I don't have any classes or meetings today, I was able to update twice :) So here's another chapter for you all! Thanks for all your support on this story, it means a LOT.**

 **DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames: Yep, there's going to be so much drama in this chapter! I think you'll like it :)**

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe it. "W-what?!" he exclaimed. "How did you and Ms. Beauregarde-"

"Turns out she liked me when she visited the factory," Wonka said.

Charlie's heart broke. "Do you like her?"

"I..." Wonka seemed to hesitate. "She's a nice woman."

A lump formed in Charlie's throat. "Oh."

"So will you come have dinner with us? We'd - I'd - love to have you." Wonka seemed almost shy.

Charlie sighed. He probably didn't have a chance to be in a romantic relationship with Wonka, but even with a broken heart, he didn't want to be without him again. So he forced a smile and said, "Sure, I'll come." But he took a step back from Wonka, apparently having misread the meaning of their closeness. Wonka didn't feel the same about him.

"Great!" Charlie forced himself not to cry. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes."

* * *

Charlie stood in front of the factory with Mike at six that night. "Are you nervous?" he asked his friend.

"About what?" Mike asked.

"Violet's in there."

"And?" Mike rolled his eyes. "We're not dating, Charlie."

"I never said you were."

Mike blushed. "You implied it!"

The door of the factory opened, and Wonka appeared. Charlie looked down, his heart still aching.

"Hello, boys." A pause. "Charlie."

"Charlie," Mike hissed, elbowing him softly.

"Ow - er, hi Mr. Wonka." Ms. Beauregarde stood next to him. "Ms. Beauregarde."

"It's good to see you again, Charlie," she said. "You too, Mike. I know Violet will be happy to see you."

Charlie laughed at Mike's obvious embarrassment. "So...steak's for dinner," Wonka informed them as they went inside to the fancy dining room. It had a chocolate fountain in it, which Charlie knew would be surrounded by various desserts later, such as strawberries, apple slices, brownies...He could already feel his mouth watering.

He sat beside Wonka during dinner, and piled food onto his plate. Charlie was starving after their long day of challenges. Was that really just this morning that he first saw Wonka sitting in that chair? It felt like ages ago.

"So, while we're all here..." Mike set down his fork. "Violet, I want to ask you something." He seemed really nervous.

"Okay."

"All right, here goes...Violet will you go out with me?" Mike was definitely sweating now.

Charlie had never seen Violet smile like she did. "Yes! Yes, I'll go out with you!"

Charlie was happy for them, but he also felt lonely and wished he had someone. Well, not just anyone. He looked at Wonka, who smiled at him and reached for his hand. Charlie's heart sped up and he squeezed Wonka's hand.

Dinner went well the rest of the night. They talked and Charlie was friendly to Violet's mom, but he had to admit he didn't like her too much. He wondered what Wonka saw in her.

Dessert passed and Charlie and Wonka went into the chocolate room for some alone time. They walked in silence beside the river for a while, occasionally eating some of the candy off the trees or bushes. "Everything okay, Charlie? You seemed quite upset in there."

"I did?" Charlie thought he'd done a good job of hiding his feelings. Apparently not. "I...I am, a little."

"What's wrong? You can tell me, 'kay?"

Charlie realized he'd been holding in his tears all night and they finally spilled over. "Don't you get it? I love you!" Wonka looked startled. "I loved you when I used to live with you, since the day I met you! Even _before_ I met you! I've always loved you, and you chose Violet's mom instead."

"Chose her...oh." If Charlie thought Wonka looked surprised before, now he'd shocked him completely.

Wonka's face was blurry in front of him. Still, Charlie stepped forward and bravely found the other man's mouth with his own. He felt Wonka gasp and Charlie wrapped his arms around his waist, their lips crushed together in a heated kiss. The feeling of Wonka's body against his own was amazing. And his lips...his lips were so soft, and warm...and he tasted like chocolate...

Their kiss lasted a few moments before Charlie realized what he was doing and gasped, pulling back. "Mr. Wonka, I - I'm so sorry..." He stepped back and then turned around and fled the room quickly.

"Charlie!" Wonka called, but it was too late. He stared after the young man, devastated that they were fighting again, after such an effort to be close like they used to be. His heart racing from the kiss, he knew things would be awkward tomorrow during the challenges. he didn't know was that his girlfriend had seen everything.

* * *

 **AN: Hahaha another cliffhanger! Wow, these are really fun to write. Hope you liked the chapter and updates soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DamnYouPeopleWithCoollUserNames: Don't worry, there will be more Mike/Violet to come :) Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far!**

 **VerucaBeyotch: you'll find out in this chapter**

* * *

"What happened?" Mike asked when they returned to their apartment. Charlie was exhausted from their long day and even more tired from the stress over what he had just done.

"I...I kissed him," Charlie said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "I kissed Mr. Wonka."

"Oh..." Mike looked surprised. "I didn't know you're in love with him."

Charlie nodded, trying to hold in his tears but they slid down his cheeks anyway. "It's going to be so awkward tomorrow," he predicted. "He probably won't even show up. He's probably quit because I made him uncomfortable."

"Quit a chance at a million big ones?" Mike said. "I doubt it. Besides, he cares about you. He seemed really upset earlier when he came back, but you'd already left. Maybe you should call him."

"Call him?" Charlie repeated. "I've ruined any progress we might have made today, and probably ruined his relationship with Violet's mom. He'll hate me for that."

"He cares about you," Mike said. "A lot. I can see it in the way he looks at you."

Charlie froze at that. "How does he look at me?"

"Like you're everything to him." Charlie was shocked. He didn't think of Mike as a romantic, usually, aside from that day's events. "Trust me, Charlie - I'm a scientist, and that's chemistry if I ever saw it." He got up and left Charlie alone with his thoughts.

Should he call Wonka? He debated it for a few minutes before deciding to call him. It would only improve things. With shaking hands, he dialed Wonka's number and pressed the phone to his ear.

Wonka's phone went to voicemail, so Charlie left him a message. "Hey, um...it's Charlie," he said. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier, and I...I really hope you'll be at the show tomorrow. But if you don't want to work with me anymore, I understand." He hesitated. "I love you." He hung up, sitting there for a moment letting the tears fall.

Before he went to sleep, Charlie wrote two new songs, unsure of who would hear them even as he wrote, but he knew he had to get his feelings out in some way. He hoped Wonka still loved him, and that he'd show up at the game show tomorrow.

To Charlie's relief, Wonka was there when he and Mike walked in the next morning. Still, he felt extremely awkward and he wondered if Wonka had gotten his message. Wonka saw him and smiled, patting the seat next to him, but Charlie shook his head and went to sit with Mike, but Andrew got to the chair first. Sighing, Charlie went to go sit by Wonka.

"Why didn't you want to sit with me?" asked Wonka.

"Why do you think?" Charlie forced himself to look up at the man. His gaze flickered down to Wonka's lips and an overwhelming desire to kiss him came over Charlie. But that would be a really bad idea, especially here.

Wonka leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Because of a little kiss? You'll have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me, Charlie. I don't scare easily." Charlie smiled, reassured.

Both men realized at the same time that Violet was watching them, when they had stopped whispering. And so was everyone else in the room. "If you two are done," she said, earning matching blushes from Charlie and Wonka, "What show like this would be complete without being brave? Including a phobia factor to make things more...er, interesting."

Oh no. Charlie paled. They were going to be facing fears.

"So, since I knew you'd all probably lie about your fears, I came up with some of the most popular fears. There will be several stages to this challenge and both you and your teammate have to face every fear in order for both of you to move on. If one wimps out, you both go home, even if the other faced the fear."

"But that's not fair!" Mike called out.

"Sorry," Violet said, not seeming sorry at all. In fact, she seemed quite entertained at the horrified looks on all of their faces.

"You won't hate me if I can't do it, will you?" Charlie asked Wonka.

"You're brave," Wonka said to Charlie. "You've got this." Then he did something surprising. He put a hand over Charlie's and squeezed gently. Charlie felt that warm, pleasant stirring inside him.

* * *

"We made it to the next challenge!" Charlie said after that day had ended. Against all the odds, they had done it. Both of them had been brave enough to make it through. Wonka had said he didn't scare easily.

"See, I told ya you could do it." Wonka was smiling at him. Charlie was so relieved they were okay after last night.

That reminded him. "Mr. Wonka...I am sorry about last night. I know I crossed a line and that I made you uncomfortable."

Wonka stopped and looked down at him. "Well, who said I was uncomfortable, 'cause they were wrong."

"What?" Charlie gasped. "I - I just assumed - wait. Does that mean..." He didn't dare hope as their gazes locked. "You have feelings for me?"

"'Course I do," said Wonka with a smile. Tears filled Charlie's eyes and he hugged Wonka tightly. The other man chuckled and hugged him back tightly, pulling back after a long moment.

"So...what now?" Charlie asked as Wonka ran his thumb gently over the younger man's cheek, wiping away his tears.

"Well, now I believe our next step is a date, don't you?"

Charlie's heart swelled with happiness. A date with Willy Wonka? That was more than he ever dared hope for. "That sounds like a good idea," Charlie agreed, hugging him again. A really, _really_ good idea.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Review please and updates soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello, I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **lamiabeauty: You are welcome! The drama with Violet's mother won't happen till Chapter 7.**

 **Ellinor: The ending's currently being planned out :)**

 **VerucaBeyotch: Thank you! You will see in the next few chapters :) I'm so glad you like my story!**

* * *

Charlie nervously straightened his jacket, ready to go on his date with Wonka. They were going to a carnival that was in town for just a few days. Charlie wanted to dress up, but Wonka had told him nothing too fancy. So he wore a leather jacket, nice jeans, and a button-down shirt. He made sure his hair looked perfect before Wonka showed up.

Which was now, apparently. Charlie took one final look in the mirror and tried not to look too nervous as he went to open the door. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Hey." Wonka was wearing his long, dark-gray jacket and his hair in his usual style, chocolate brown and cropped short. "You look nice."

"So do you." Everything felt quite formal. "You look, uh, handsome." Charlie blushed deeply when Wonka's eyes widened. "I - I mean-"

Wonka chuckled. "Thank you, my dear." Charlie thought the other man might be blushing too as he offered Charlie his arm. Charlie took it, wrapping both his hands around Wonka's arm as they walked down the streets to the carnival.

It looked beautiful as the sun was setting. There was so much to do and Charlie didn't know where to start. He felt like an excited kid again, and he grinned up at Wonka. "I can't remember the last time I've been to a carnival."

"What do ya want to do first?" Wonka asked him.

They went on the Ferris wheel, followed by the haunted house, which didn't faze either of them after their phobia challenge in Violet's game show. "You having fun?" Wonka asked him about an hour later as they stopped for cotton candy.

"So much fun," Charlie said brightly. "My family could never afford to go to the fair when I was younger."

"You're saying this is the first time you've ever been to a fair?" Wonka asked him, surprised.

Charlie nodded. Wonka seemed distressed about something, and he squeezed Wonka's hand. "Everything okay?"

"Y-Yes." But it was obvious it wasn't. Perplexed, Charlie let it go and resolved to talk to him about it later so whatever it was wouldn't ruin their date.

And it didn't. That night was definitely one of the best of Charlie's life. They talked, held hands, and caught up on the part of their life they spent away from each other. "Willy," Charlie said at one point, squeezing his hand, "I want to move back in with you."

Wonka stopped, pulling Charlie aside as they let other people pass. "You don't mean to the factory?"

Charlie nodded. "I don't want to lose you again."

The older chocolatier seemed hesitant, which made Charlie feel a pang of sadness. While things were going great for them, they had a lot of work to do to mend their damaged relationship. "My dear boy..." Wonka's gaze flickered down to his mouth, and Charlie's heart sped up, thinking for a moment Wonka would kiss him. But he didn't. "Things are quite different now than they were when you first moved in."

Charlie blushed. "I know."

"What would we tell your family? Your parents-" Wonka started.

"Wouldn't be able to stop me, as I'm eighteen and can do whatever I wish," Charlie pointed out.

"What about Mike?" Wonka asked.

Charlie felt guilty and selfish for not even thinking of his friend. "I don't know," he admitted.

"It's definitely something we can talk about," Wonka decided. "But I want you to be absolutely sure-"

"Willy," Charlie interrupted, pressing a kiss to the man's cheek, dangerously close to his lips. "I'm absolutely sure about you."

Wonka flushed crimson and Charlie laughed softly, giving his date's hand another gentle squeeze as they continued walking.

It was late by the time Wonka escorted Charlie back to his and Mike's flat. It was cold and Charlie pressed close to his date. "Willy?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm?"

"You seemed upset earlier, when I mentioned this was my first time going to a fair," Charlie said.

"Oh..." Wonka seemed almost shy, confusing Charlie even more. They stopped when they reached the flat. "It just breaks my heart to think about when you were poor, and...and starving..."

Charlie was startled at such a deep statement from Wonka. "Hey," he said lovingly, tugging at Wonka's hand. "I'm fine, thanks to you."

"I know, but every time I think about what would've happened if we hadn't met-" Wonka seemed quite upset now.

"But we did," Charlie protested, "and you saved my family...and me."

Charlie wasn't sure who initiated it, but the next second they were pressed up against each other, lips locked in a deep, soft kiss that was nothing like their first. The younger man slid his fingers through Wonka's silky brown hair, earning a moan that made him blush. Charlie tugged him closer, not caring who was watching. _Let everyone see_ , he thought. _Let everyone see how much I love Willy Wonka._

They broke apart gasping for air. "Will you stay tonight?" Charlie asked shyly. At Wonka's startled look, he blushed and stammered, "I - I mean...not like that! Just sleeping. With me. N-not with me, of course, but beside me-"

Wonka chuckled. "I would like that very much, my dear boy, don't worry."

Mike and Violet were inside watching a movie when they walked in. Luckily, Ms. Beauregarde wasn't there. "I'm gonna have to talk to her tomorrow," Wonka said as they entered Charlie's bedroom. "Let her know that she's not the one for me."

Charlie blushed at the knowing look Wonka sent him. "And I am?" he said hopefully.

"Of course you are." They got in bed and Wonka wrapped his arms around Charlie, pulling him close. "There's never been anyone else for me, not since we met, anyway. It was love at first sight, Charlie."

Shocked, Charlie asked, "But you dated Violet's mom-"

"Because you were gone," Wonka replied, and Charlie felt a pang of guilt. "I thought I would have to move on."

"I'm so sorry," Charlie said, "for all the pain I put you through-"

"Shhh." With a gentle stroke of Charlie's cheek, Wonka kissed him just as gently on the lips. "I'm happy now that I don't have to move on."

Charlie smiled, his heart beating rapidly. "Me, too," he agreed, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I've been spending what little free time I have rereading the Hunger Games trilogy before Mockingjay Part 2 comes out later today. So now that I'm finished, I had time to update :) Hope you like the new chapter and review please! Thanks to all who have kept following my story**


	7. Chapter 7

**DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames:THG is amazing :) and so was Mockingjay Part 2! and thanks**

 **Verucabeyotch: Yes, the last chapter was really emotional. I didn't pick up Mrs B flirting with him until the last time I watched this movie. I'm 17, almost 18 so I don't remember when CATCF 2005 came out. And don't worry, there will definitely be a future for Mike and Violet :)**

 **AnonymousAnon: Thank you so much! And haha I'm glad you liked it, I thought it was pretty funny. :) I can totally imagine Charlie being shy in that kind of a situation.**

* * *

Charlie woke up the next morning with Wonka's arms wrapped around him. He realized with a burst of happiness that their date wasn't a dream, as much as it had sure felt like one.

"Willy?" he murmured, lifting his head off of his boyfriend's chest.

The older man's deep blue eyes opened and Charlie smiled. "Good morning, my dear," Wonka said with a warm smile. "What time is it?" The sun was just barely up.

Charlie glanced at the clock. "Nearly six."

"Six?!" Wonka groaned. "Why are we up so early?"

"We still have Violet's game show. Remember?" Charlie said.

"I have to admit I'd quite forgotten." Wonka winked and Charlie's cheeks reddened.

"What, are you saying I made you forget?" Charlie teased, as he followed Wonka out of the room.

"Yep, it's all your fault." But Wonka's eyes twinkled with mischief as they went into the kitchen. Wonka leaned against the counter as Charlie grabbed cereal off the fridge. "You distract me."

Charlie turned around to look at the other man, feeling his face heat up. "I distract you?"

"Mmmhmm." Wonka pulled Charlie close so their bodies rested together. The younger boy's heart raced as Wonka brushed his lips against Charlie's in a soft, electric kiss. Charlie thought back to last night, when Wonka admitted to Charlie that he'd always loved him, and he felt that pleasant stirring in his chest.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Charlie asked after they broke apart.

"That you distract me?"

"That you loved me at first sight."

"Oh." Wonka looked almost shy. "Charlie, you were twelve."

Charlie nodded in understanding. "You were my first crush, you know."

Wonka's eyes widened. "I...I was not aware of that." Charlie was surprised to see him blushing.

"I never really did get over you," Charlie admitted, shyly. "I really loved you."

His heart skipped a beat when he felt Wonka's gloved hand over his own. "I never got over you, either," Wonka informed him.

The kiss that followed was sweeter than any chocolate Charlie had ever tasted - even Wonka's. They had only kissed several times, and Wonka's kisses left him breathless. Wonka's lips were soft and warm against Charlie's, and his heart sped up as he felt the other man's hand that wasn't holding his own rest on his lower back. His nose pressed against Wonka's, making it hard for Charlie to breathe, but he didn't care.

They broke apart gasping for air. Charlie smiled, his arms wrapped around Wonka's neck. He suddenly got an idea then and he smiled playfully, then lifted Wonka's hat off his head.

"Hey!"

Charlie laughed and dashed around to the other side of the kitchen island. Wonka ran after him. "Give me back my hat!"

"Hmmm...no, I don't think I will." Charlie gasped when Wonka managed to catch him. He laughed some more as he set Wonka's hat on top of his own head, his smile suddenly turning flirtatious.

Wonka blushed. "It looks good on you," he admitted.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise and he felt his own face growing hot. He didn't consider himself to be very good at romance, but he did wonder if he'd crossed some sort of line. They hadn't been together very long at all, and Wonka seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, good, you two are up already," a new voice said. Charlie turned around to see Violet standing in the kitchen, with Mike beside her.

"Have you been here all night?" Charlie asked her.

"Has Mr. Wonka been here all night?" Violet retorted.

Yes, Charlie was definitely blushing now. "It - it wasn't like that!" he stammered. "We - we didn't-" He looked back at Wonka for help. _"Willy!"_ He stared at Wonka desperately, but the older man seemed to be enjoying this.

Violet grinned. "All you have to say is that you didn't sleep with him."

"I didn't sleep with him!" Charlie wanted to sink into the floor, he was so embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked, and Violet giggled. "You _are_ wearing his clothes."

Charlie didn't know what Mike meant by that until he realized that Wonka's hat was still on his head. His face burned.

"Oh, and by the way," said Violet, "the show's canceled today. Mike and I are going out on a _date_."

"Well then, so are Charlie and I," Wonka informed her.

Charlie's eyes widened before Mike said, "Don't worry, Charlie. Violet knows."

"Does my mom?" Violet asked.

Wonka looked sheepish. "Uh...no, not yet. I'm going to tell her. Don't worry."

Violet nodded. "Well, I think you two are a cute couple."

Charlie smiled. "You and Mike are, too."

Violet returned his smile before leaving the apartment with her new boyfriend. Charlie looked back at Wonka. "We really do have to tell Violet's mom before we do anything else," he said. "She deserves to know, Willy."

"Yes, she does," Wonka agreed, "but before we leave, I might just have to steal a kiss while you're still wearing my hat." Wonka wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. "It wouldn't really be fair to leave me hanging after that, now would it?"

Charlie pretended to think about it. "No, I suppose not," he agreed, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've had writer's block for sooooo long and I went on Thanksgiving break and then I had final exams...Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and I promise I'll update again very soon! :) Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**VerucaBeyotch: I thought the 2005 version was pretty cool, too. I had no idea it was in 3D - aw man now I wish I had seen it in theaters. Gene Wilder was really great, and I know some people may think I may not be a "true" CATCF fan since I like the new version more than the older one, but I just love Johnny Depp. And there were so many actors in that movie who I love. I do wish they had kept "Pure Imagination", though.**

* * *

Willy Wonka stood outside Violet's mother's house, nervously raising his fist to knock on the door. He gently squeezed his young boyfriend's hand, and Charlie squeezed back, offering the other man a reassuring smile.

"I know you can do this," Charlie said. "It'll be okay."

Wonka nodded, but before he could knock, the door opened and Wonka gasped when he sa Ms. Beauregarde standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" she said coldly.

"I need to tell you something," Wonka replied.

"Oh, don't worry," she said sarcastically. "I already know."

"How?" Charlie asked.

She turned her glare on the younger man. "Don't play dumb with me, I _saw_ you kissing him in the chocolate room!"

"Veronica, I'm so sorry," Wonka said. Charlie felt a pang of jealousy that they were on a first name basis, though he wasn't sure why. He and Wonka were, too, and things weren't going so well for Wonka and Violet's mom. "I shouldn't have led you on when my heart was elsewhere." Wonka looked at Charlie, who blushed. _So romantic_ , thought Charlie. Wonka always seemed to know the right thing to say.

Well, to him at least. Violet's mom, maybe not so much. "So why did you?" Ms. Beauregarde demanded.

"I tried to move on," Wonka confessed, "but that wasn't the way to do it."

"You think?" she spat.

"I'm sorry," repeated Wonka. He pulled Charlie closer to his side. "I love him." Charlie felt another squeeze of his hand and his heart skipped a beat.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?!" exclaimed Violet's mom. "I have to go. Get out of my way," she said sharply, locking her door and then storming down the front steps of her house.

Wonka watched her go. "I feel so awful," he said. "I'm a terrible per-"

"No you're not," Charlie said firmly. Not caring who was watching, he grabbed Wonka's waist and pulled the other man against him in a hug. "You're beautiful." He pulled back and smiled. "I love you, too."

Wonka smiled back and gave him a small peck on the lips. Even that small touch of their lips roused that pleasant stirring inside Charlie. Despite the cold, he felt warm all over. "Hey, Charlie?" Wonka said as Charlie leaned his head on Wonka's shoulder.

"Hmm?" They started walking away from Ms. Beauregarde's house.

"Do you think we should tell your p-p-" Wonka stammered on the word _parents_ , as he still had that problem. Although, Wonka had told Charlie he'd gotten a little better about it since reuniting with his father when they'd first met.

"Parents," Charlie supplied.

"Yes, them," Wonka agreed. "Should we tell them about us?"

Charlie smiled. "I think everyone should know how much I love you." Wonka smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "What about your dad?"

"Sure." Wonka pulled him closer, and Charlie's heart skipped a beat as they walked towards Wonka's factory.

* * *

Charlie knocked on the door. "That'll be Willy," Mrs. Bucket said from inside their house. Charlie suddenly felt nervous, it had been a long time since he'd been inside Wonka's factory, so he hadn't been inside his old house, either.

His mother answered the door. "Charlie? What are you doing here? And with Wonka?"

He blushed. "Mum, Willy and I have something to tell you all," he informed her.

"All right," she said. "Come in."

Charlie nervously walked in, followed by Wonka. "We're having dinner if you two want to join us," Mr. Bucket said.

"Thanks, Dad. That sounds great." said Charlie, sitting down at the table - beside Wonka this time.

Mrs. Bucket watched them carefully as she sat down next to her husband. "How come you two made up all of a sudden?" she asked. "Not that I'm not happy, just...You didn't talk for a year."

Under the table, Charlie felt Wonka's fingers lacing in between his own. He took a deep breath and tried his best not to stammer. He didn't want to sound uncertain about any of this, especially in front of his family. "Willy is my boyfriend now, Mum." Suddenly, they had the attention of the whole room. "I've always had a crush on him, since we met. I love him."

Mrs. Bucket paled, and she looked over to Wonka. "Willy...this isn't true?!" she exclaimed.

The other chocolatier nodded in confirmation. "It is, Mrs. Bucket," he informed her. "I love your son. I've tried to move on, I assure you, but...my heart just wasn't in it."

Mrs. Bucket turned her sharp gaze on Charlie. "You cannot date him," she said firmly. "He's way too old for you!"

"I don't care," Charlie said, stiffening. Wonka squeezed his hand. "I'm in love with him and I _will_ be with him! I'm eighteen and I can do whatever I want!"

"He _is_ of age," Wonka quietly agreed. "If Charlie was any younger, I can tell you right now that I would not have made a move on him." Wonka's normally pale face was even paler as their argument went on.

"But you decided _now_ was okay?!" Mr. Bucket practically shouted.

" _I_ made the move on _him_!" Charlie exclaimed. " _I_ kissed _him_."

Mrs. Bucket's face reddened. "I want you both to leave, now," she said.

The room blurred with tears. Charlie got up, letting go of Wonka's hand as he ran out the door just before the tears started falling. He ran out of the Chocolate Room, and down the hall towards the front door of the factory.

"Charlie!" He heard Wonka calling after him. Sighing, he let Wonka catch up with him. "They'll come around." Charlie shook his head sadly, sinking onto a nearby bench. Wonka sat down beside him. "Charlie, look at me," he said.

Charlie looked up at his boyfriend. Even when he was so sad, he couldn't help but admire how handsome Wonka was - even with his haircut, which Charlie used to think looked horrible, but now he found it cute. And those deep blue, almost purple eyes...His heart beating quickly, he reached out and put a hand on Wonka's shoulder. "I...I want to be with you so badly," he choked out. His heart stopped for a moment as he realized that Wonka's own eyes were filled with tears. He'd never seen Wonka cry. _Ever_. Not in all the years they'd known each other.

Ever since they'd met, Charlie had always seen Wonka as a brilliant, talented, eccentric man who had created his amazing chocolate factory. He realized he'd been so caught up in the fame - especially the fame of becoming Wonka's heir - that even though he knew Wonka personally, he hadn't taken into account just how _human_ Wonka was. He hadn't really been fair to his mentor. He'd always idolized him, even as they'd grown closer over the years. True, sometimes Wonka found it difficult to express his feelings, but that didn't mean he didn't have them. That didn't mean he didn't _try_ to be open about them. It just meant he had some things to work on, and that was okay. And Charlie would be there for Wonka if he ever needed his help - especially after Wonka's basically saved his life, and his family's lives, too.

From a little boy's point of view - as he had been when he's first met Wonka - the older man had seemed perfect. And from the point of view of someone who had been very poor his whole life, meeting the world's most famous chocolatier would make Wonka seem entirely capable, capable of anything. It was true that Wonka was capable of a lot of things, but he wasn't perfect. He was completely, entirely human.

After years of living with Wonka and being a part of the other chocolatier's everyday life, Charlie's perspective had changed.

"We _will_ be together." Wonka's voice trembled at the end. "If you want to be with me, Charlie, I'll fight to be with you."

Charlie leaned forward into a hug, wrapping his arms around Wonka's waist. "I love you, I love you so much."

He felt Wonka pulling him closer, his body resting against Charlie's, his face pressed into the younger man's neck. After what felt like a long time, Wonka pulled away, and Charlie kissed him.

Their lips brushed softly, then Wonka leaned forward again, pressing his lips more firmly against Charlie's. The younger chocolatier's heart pounded quickly in his chest, his breaths speeding up. He pulled Wonka closer by the collar of his red-purple jacket, their kiss deepening.

Quickly, their kisses began to grow more passionate and heated. Charlie ran his fingers through Wonka's deep chocolate hair, causing his hat to fall off. Wonka's hands slid down to Charlie's waist, making Charlie blush. There was so much electricity between them, and yes, even though it was cheesy, it was like fireworks were going off. Charlie didn't know what he was thinking as he tugged on Wonka's jacket, pulling it off of the other man. One of Wonka's hands slid down to Charlie's knee as the younger boy slipped a hand up Wonka's shirt, feeling his smooth, warm skin underneath.

The older man pulled back suddenly, a shocked look on his face, eyes wide. Charlie removed his hand. "Charlie, w-what are we doing?" Charlie knew the real question: What are _you_ doing?

"Oh - oh God." His face burning, he stood up. He was absolutely mortified. And just when he thought he understood Wonka...He was silent, his jacket and hat on the floor, his hair messed up from when Charlie had ran his fingers through it. "I'm sorry. I - I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'll just go." He hurried towards the exit, ignoring Wonka's calls for him. Maybe Charlie was brave, but he'd been too brave, too bold. That heated moment between them had been too much, too soon, and Charlie couldn't imagine being able to look Wonka in the eye after that. For now, he went home, desperately praying his boyfriend wouldn't follow him.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked th new chapter! :) I'll try to keep updating more frequently. Also, I hope you don't mind too much that I made up a name for Ms. Beauregarde. I looked online but couldn't find any mention of a first name for her, and I just thought she looks like a Veronica. Anyways, please review and updates soon!**


End file.
